Jackpot
by theUndertakerx
Summary: AU, Dante and Vergil get a little 'chiding' from their father, at school.


The soft clack of heels against tiled floor was slowly grating on the nerves of the two half demons that sat, shamefaced, in front of the desk of their principal. When finally the clacking stopped and the gaze of the cold-hearted principal was turned upon them, the devil boys sank further into their chairs. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you boys," Her commanding voice snipped. "I would expect something like this from Dante, Vergil, but you, this is a surprise." She shook her head and sat back down behind her desk. "This is the third time this month that you've terrorized the girls locker room."

The shameful expressions on the boy's faces deepened and neither of them dared look up at the principal, or at each other. What did she expect from two hormonally imbalanced boys? They surely weren't the only ones who did it, maybe the two that came up with the plan, but definitely not the only ones who put it into action. Neither of the twin demons made a movement to show that they regretted their plan at all.

"I'm afraid that now there's only one thing that I can do," The principal reached for her phone and both silver haired boys felt a deep sinking feeling in the pit of their bellies. "Since you obviously won't adhere to my authority, perhaps you'll respect that of your parents."

The silence that followed her statement was broken by simultaneous gulps from both boys who shared a frightened glance before the principal dialed their home in what she thought would be their punishment but in lieu would be their immanent doom.

In the quietness of the room the phone could be heard loudly and when the ringing was cracked and a deep voice answered, both boys had a glint of hope in their eyes. "Yes, Mr. Sparda," The principal began, not noticing the smirks on either of the boy's faces. "I'd like to ask you to come into school today, Dante and Vergil have both gotten into trouble."

"Again?" They could hear the surprised voice from the other side.

"Yes, again." The principal explained, resting back in her chair. "It would be a great help if you could come convince them to change their mischievous ways."

There was a low chuckle from the other end of the phone and Sparda's voice could be heard quite clearly throughout the room, slightly amused and yet still somehow stern and fatherly. "Alright Mrs. Carter, I'll be over soon."

Both demon twins grinned at each other, chins against their chests. Dante's grin slowly turned into a smirk and soon enough Vergil changed to match his brother with an identical expression. Just as the principal hung her telephone up both boys sniggered quietly. "Jackpot."

In the ten minutes that it took for their father to get to the school, Dante and Vergil underwent a lecture upon morality and the hormones of the body of a teenage boy. Of course the twins knew better than to believe this, as with their demonic heritage, their hormones raged stronger than that of a regular human boy.

When Sparda finally arrived the Principal was so flustered and annoyed with the twin brothers that she sat back in her chair with an exasperated sigh and motioned for their father to take the lead.

Usually when their father walked into a room all eyes were on him; he was tall (almost overbearingly), always dressed to the nines for some reason or another in his long purple coat and several chains and medallions, monocle resting on his right eye, and booming some laugh or command in his deep voice. Now, however, was completely different.

Today Sparda wore regular clothes, a simple jeans and t-shirt combo (though like most of his other shirts, this one was purple) that made him look normal in every way despite his bright silver hair and striking blue eyes. "Now you two," He stated, kneeling down in front of his two sons. "What did you do this time?"

Both boys shared another shameful glance before Vergil, looking down at his hands in his lap, began to explain. "We all went into the girl's locker room..." He muttered, a light shade of pink dusting over his pale cheeks.

At this Sparda seemed taken aback. "Again?" He asked, eyes going wide for a moment before shaking his head. "You boys have to understand that while your hormones are going off and slightly imbalanced at the time, there are just certain things that are right and wrong." He crossed his arms and smirked slightly. "Though," He whispered, just level enough for them to hear. "Don't let your mother know, but you're off the hook this time, I know what sneaking into the girl's locker room is like... well, sorta. As long as Eva doesn't find out about this, we're all okay, and you two just have three extra days off school. Got it?"

The two half demons knew well enough how to act to know what Sparda wanted to hear from both of them. "Yes sir..." They drawled together, their voices worn and exhausted, as if they had just undergone some sort of huge punishment. They hopped off the office chairs and started out of the room, Sparda pointing their way.

"And I don't want to hear any complaints." He said firmly, before turning back to the principal and smiling tightly at her. "I can promise you, Mrs. Carter, that anything like this will never happen again. You can expect Dante and Vergil to be on the best of their behavior from now on."

Thought Mrs. Carter would never know what Sparda had said to the boys, she accepted this as a proper explanation, and that the tone of both Dante and Vergil had proven morbid enough to suit her needs. "You should hope so, Mr. Sparda, for the next time that this happens, I'll not be so lenient on their punishments."

Sparda nodded once to her, before joining his sons back in the hallway outside of the principals office. When the boys looked up at their father, all three demons broke out into fits of giggles.


End file.
